


The sorrow of silence

by Aemeth



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemeth/pseuds/Aemeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been almost two years since Korra's leave for the south pole when Asami decides she has to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sorrow of silence

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone buy that Asami didn't at least try to visit Korra? Yeah, right.

People started asking Asami after her.

Not a first. It seemed as if the idea of sophisticated and well bread Asami Sato and the brash Avatar Korra as friends, as a team, never really fit into their minds. But eventually, when news from the South pole never came and Bei fong forbid the reporters from the police station to ask Mako, Asami found herself approached by them at dinners, receptions and press conferences she had to take part in.

"How is Avatar Korra?"

"Will she ever recover?"

"Is it true she has no intention of fulfilling her duties anymore?"

The last man Asami had been all but ready about to hit, had her assistant not held her back.

"Are you in contact?"

"Would you describe yourself as her friend?"

Asami stood at her balcony, her hair, which she had taken up of wearing in a pony tail, now loose and disheveled. She stared into the night of Republic city and tried to appreciate the lights and the smell of burned almonds in the air from the kitchen. She reached into her pocket, took out a small etouit and pulled a cigarette out and into her mouth. Her one bad habit, which she had also just recently taken up. Hesitating, she looked over her shoulder to her desk, at the pile of half written and way too long letters, written to an addressee who would not reply or maybe even read them, often written without the intention to ever let them be read.

_Her friend._

She turned away and lit her cigarette.

 

"It has been a year!" Mako hit his fist on the table and the people in the restaurant stared at them.

"I'm starting to wonder if she is even alive! Why else wouldn't she write? I think we should go down there and check on her."

Asami swallowed her bite and looked down. How badly she wanted to agree with him. How badly she wanted to go.

"If Korra wanted to see us she she would write us," she said. "Maybe... maybe she just wants to be by herself. And her old friends at the south pole."

She knew that was a lie. From what Korra had told her, her life at the south pole had been very lonely. How her heart head warmed up when she declared her to be her first girlfriend. How the hidden possibility in that word amused her. And how it made her wonder.

Mako looked at her darkly and then away in confusion.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I know."

 

When Future industries got a cautious order from chief Tanroq for one of her boats her employs rejoiced. The water tribes frowned upon boats not build by them and they saw it as a huge chance to brand out, bring industry to the more undeveloped parts. Asami however got an altogether different idea in her head. She told herself it was stupid.

_She doesn't want to see you._

When the boat was due on delivery she found herself the deliverer and when the cold bit into her skin beneath her red and gray winter coat she shivered not only with cold as she looked at the buildings of the southern water tribe.  
To her great shock the chief personally welcomed her at the pier and he seemed almost as surprised as she was.

"Asami", he said in his deep voice and shook her hand briefly. "I didn't expect the company holder to come personally."

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Chief Tanroq. Well it's the first time we're making business together, I thought it only appropriate to come her and talk about the possibilities."

He studied her for a short while.

"You're here to see Korra."

Asami straightened her shoulders and pressed her lips together.

"How is she?" She had intended for it to sound demanding but it came out as desperate as she felt.

He sighed and a deep sadness took over him. "Her recovery is going more slowly than we would like. She can walk and bend again, but.... she struggles. For now she prefers solitude over company."

At the last sentence he looked at her pointedly. Now Asami's shoulders sagged.

"You won't allow me to see her."

"I think she doesn't want anyone to see her. I don't think it has to do anything with you. She's going through a difficult time."  
His eyes gentled a little. Asami bit her lip and nodded. Quickly she straightened again and asked in her best business tone:

"Please don't tell her I was here." He nodded slowly and they went into business.

 

Afterwards her assistant told her they should make sail if she wanted to catch her evening business dinner. She ignored him and started to walk. Snow, whiteness and more whiteness. How she hated the silence of this place!  
But there, suddenly, a flicker of color. She narrowed her eyes at looked at the hill a few yards from her. And there, again! Licks of orange and red fire shot in the air. The flames of a bender.  
At the southern pole there were no fire benders, except -  
Asami started to run. She ran and she slipped and fell more than once on the ice but she kept on going until her breath went in quick puffs of frozen air before her face, so she could hardly see.  
And when she ran around a corner she saw her.  
She stood in her pelts and with beats of sweat on her face, as she forcefully and gracefully shot burst of water and fire into the air.  
Asami's breath caught in her throat as she choked up.  
The last time she had seen Korra she had been in a wheel chair she had build for her. Never in her life had she hated building something as much as that thing.  
And now, to see her friend in all her strenght and vibrant power - it brought a joy to Asami's heart she couldn’t fathom.  
Two water tribe children stood at the brink of Korra's training circle and cheered her on. It was a beautiful sight. And just when a big smile formed on Asami's face and she thought of attacking her friend with a hug Korra froze in mid of a kick. Asami could see her eyes widening in terror for a moment, the intensity of it boring into her heart -  
and then, with a scream Korra fell to her knees, the water she had been bending falling down and soaking her. Asami stood in her corner in shock, the children stopped laughing and ran to the fallen girl.

"Korra, Korra, are you alright?", they shouted and fell beside her, hands on her back and head.

Korra panted heavily. "It's... alright" , she said in a pained voice. "I'm... fine."

The smaller girl didn't look convinced. "Should we call aunt Katara?", she asked in a small voice.

"I said I'm fine!", Korra shouted and turned her body with such force that the girl stumbled back. Asami's mouth opened in shock.

"Leave me alone", Korra said with her eyes pressed closed.

The children looked at each other and ran away. As soon as they were gone Korra sank to all fours and panted heavily.  
Asami made a hesitate stop forward, still in the shadows.  
Korra's head shot up.

"Who is it?! Is it you again?" She shouted but she sounded frightened.

Asami hesitated.

Then to her great surprise Korra flung a hand of water at her.

"Leave!"

Asami dodged it narrowly and in the process stepped into Korra's vision. Korra's eyes widened at her sight. For a moment she looked confused.

"Asami..?"

The sight of Korra so weak, so in pain frightened Asami.  
She opened her mouth but before she could say anything Korra shook her head.

"It’s getting worse", she whispered franticly and pressed her hand to the sides of her head.

Asami frowned in confusion.

She took another step forward and reached her hand out.

"Korra-"

"Arghr!"

Korra collapsed and shook and pressed her hands down on her head and Asami ran to her now.

"Korra!"

She fell onto her knees and turned the Avatar around.

Korra's face was running with sweat and and she looked at her through half closed eyes without recognition.  
Asami cradled her in her arms and stroked her wet hair out of her eyes.

"Korra, it's me, Asami! You're allright. Can you hear me?"

Korra's eyes widened again but she stared into the air. Her hand grasped Asami's face for a moment and her touch felt burning hot on Asami's skin.

"You're not real", Korra pressed out. "You're just... in my...."

Her eyes closed and her shaking body sagged. She fell limp in Asami's arms and her strained face relaxed. Tears were flowing down Asami's face.

"Korra?", she choked out. Desperately the ingeniur pressed two fingers to the girl's neck - she gasped in relief when she felt a pulse.  
Breathing heavily she slung her arms around Korra and pressed her close to her body.

"It's okay", she whispered. "I'm here, it's really me. I got you."

She didn't know how long she knelt there, just holding Korra in her arms and trying to comprehend what she had just seen. Now she knew. Now she really knew why Korra was pushing away. And more than ever she just wanted to be there for her.  
Sobbing she looked down at Korra's face and gently stroked her cheek.

"Why won't you let me be there for you, Korra?”, she said softy. “I could help you. We could get through this together."

The sky darkened and Asami felt the cold biting even more and she realized with a start how freezing Korra must be. How could she be so stupid.  
Quickly she wiped the remaining tears from her face and stood up.  
Than she took her by her coat and carefully draped her down the snowy hill, shouting for help.  
It wasn't long before some fishers came and ran to her help.  
One of them eyed her suspiciously and she told him she was an employe from future industries.

"I just found her lying there. She seems cold. Can you help her?" She could still play the innocent girl if she wanted to. Batting her eyelashes also helped.

The man nodded, much kinder.

"We will bring her to her home. Do you need to go anywhere?"

"Just the harbor. My ship is probably already waiting."

The other man came with his slide and both of them together heaved the unconscious Korra onto it.  
But when they nodded their goodbye Asami couldn’t stop herself.

"Wait!"

They stared at her, waiting.  
Hesitatingly, she stepped forward and looked down on Korra's sleeping form. She looked peaceful but Asami knew that wasn't the truth.  
Quickly she lowered down and pressed a short kiss to Korra's brow.

"I'm still there for you", she whispered into her ear.

When she stood the men looked at her in bewilderment.  
She looked back at them sternly.

"Take care of her."

They nodded and with that they went of.  
Asami looked after them. Only then she realized that she was freezing and she couldn’t bring herself to care.  
Slowly she turned around and wandered of in direction of the harbor.

She would be waiting.


End file.
